2nd Infantry Division (Thailand)
| branch= Royal Thai Army | type = Infantry | size =Division |command_structure1 = Royal Thai Armed Forces |command_structure2 = | garrison =Prachinburi, Thailand | nickname =''Nakrob Burapha'' (นักรบบูรพา, Eastern warriors) Burapha Payak (บูรพาพยัคฆ์, Eastern tigers) | battles = | decorations = | website =2id.rta.mi.th/2id | current_commander = }} The 2nd Infantry Division, Queen's Guard ( ) (พล.๒ รอ.) is an infantry division of the Royal Thai Army. It is currently part of the First Army Area. The division was founded by King Chulalongkorn (Rama V) in 1910. In 1988 the division was designated a King's Guard unit by cabinet order, however, as a mark of distinction the division and all its subsidiary units were put under the patronage of Queen Sirikit and has since been known as the Queen's Guard. The division is composed of three infantry regiments and three attached units, the 2nd Infantry Regiment, Queen's Guard, the 12th Infantry Regiment, Queen's Guard, and the 21st Infantry Regiment, Queen's Guard. The division and its subsidiary units are all based east of Bangkok, headquartered in Prachinburi, with other units in Chonburi and Sa Kaeo. History The 2nd Infantry Division was formed in 1910 at the command of King Chulalongkorn, as a part of the newly reorganised Siamese army. After the Siamese revolution of 1932 the new administration temporarily dissolved all formations above battalion level, including the 2nd Infantry Division. During the Franco-Thai War of 1940-1941, the division's former components were incorporated into the Burapha Army (Eastern army), as the 2nd Division on the orders of Field Marshal Plaek Phibunsongkhram. The division remained part of the army during the Burma Campaign and supported the Phayap Army's invasion of the Shan States. After the end of the war the division was once again dissolved in 1946, this time due to budget cuts. Its headquarters was absorbed into the 2nd Infantry Regiment. In 1974 the 2nd Division was reconstituted as part of the First Army Area. During the Cold War the division defended the Thai border against Vietnamese incursions and the suppression of domestic communist agitations. The division saw action in at least four border raids by Vietnamese or Kampuchea troops, in 1975, 1978-1979, 1983, and 1984-1985. On 19 August 1988, the 2nd Infantry Division was designated a King's Guard unit by cabinet order (นร.020/14747). However, as a mark of special distinction the 2nd Infantry Division and all its subsidiary units were put under the royal patronage of Queen Sirikit and has since been known as Queen's Guard. Current composition |caption= Locations of main units of the 2nd Infantry Division, King's Guard}} *'2nd Infantry Regiment, Queen's Guard' **1st Infantry Battalion, 2nd Infantry Regiment, Queen's Guard **2nd Infantry Battalion, 2nd Infantry Regiment, Queen's Guard **3rd Infantry Battalion, 2nd Infantry Regiment, Queen's Guard *'12th Infantry Regiment, Queen's Guard' **1st Infantry Battalion, 12th Infantry Regiment, Queen's Guard **2nd Infantry Battalion, 12th Infantry Regiment, Queen's Guard **3rd Infantry Battalion, 12th Infantry Regiment, Queen's Guard *'21st Infantry Regiment, Queen's Guard' (aka "Thahan Suea Rachini" ) **1st Infantry Battalion, 21st Infantry Regiment, Queen's Guard **2nd Infantry Battalion, 21st Infantry Regiment, Queen's Guard **3rd Infantry Battalion, 21st Infantry Regiment, Queen's Guard *2nd Field Artillery Regiment, Queen's Guard *2nd Cavalry Squadron *30th Cavalry Squadron See also * 1st Infantry Division (Thailand) * King's Guard (Thailand) * Royal Thai Army References External links *Official website of the 2nd Infantry Division, King's Guard *[http://www.politicalbase.in.th/index.php?title=กองพลทหารราบที่_2_รักษาพระองค์ Thailand Political Base: กองพลทหารราบที่ 2 รักษาพระองค์ (Thai)] Category:King's Guard units of Thailand Category:Infantry divisions of Thailand Category:Military units and formations established in 1910 Category:1910 establishments in Siam